The Escape
This futre gen story is written by RockytheEco-pup. Summary After being abused by his owner, a pup named Shard looks to escape the house and find happiness on the streets. Will he be able to find it or will this be a big mistake? Characters *Shard *Seth *Buster *Angel More characters coming soon. Story "Get out there you dumb dog! " an angry owner yells literally kicking the poor pup out of the house landing on his back. The pup had several cuts on his body as well as a big scar on the left side of his body. He looked fearfully back at his owner. "Now you stay put Shard or you're going to get it!" He then slams the door. "Why does he always hit me? All I do is sit on the couch once in a while. What's wrong with that?" He looked at all his wounds and started crying. "You okay?" A voice called from beyond the chain-linked fence. Shard glanced over at the dark shadow calling out to him. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Shard barked to him. He wasn't sure what the motive of this shadowy figure was. Was it going to hurt him or help him? "I'm Seth, I'm one of the local strays. Is something wrong?" Seth yells from the fence across the yard. "My....my owner beats me up if I misbehave..." Shard says sadly looking back down at the bruises and scars on his body. "I...I would come closer but my owner threatened to hurt me if I moved from this spot..." "What? Why would your owner do such a thing?" Seth questioned as he looked fearfully through the fence at the pup. "Because I'm a worthless, good-for-nothing pup who always gets into trouble" Shard said as he started to whimper. Seth sat there shocked and upset. Why would this pup believe what this human said? "No you are not, I can tell from your voice that you are a nice, caring pup . Hold on one second" Seth says as he digs under the fence and into the yard. He approached the sad pup. "Why don't you escape? You can come live on the streets! I'll teach you how to survive." "But....but what if my owner comes looking for me?" A concerned Shard said looking at the husky. "Then we will run away. C'mon, it's better than living here and being abused." Seth said as he pushes Shard towards the hole he dug. "I...I guess you're right! Why stay here? I should go where I'm happy!" Shard said in an optimistic tone. "That's the spirit!" Seth says as he goes through the hole. Shard follows close behind and the two pups run off into the night. Shard was finally free. "You are going to like being a stray! You can do whatever you want, eat whatever you want. And you don't have to worry about being beaten anymore!" Seth said as they wandered the backalley. "While it was scary, I'm glad I left. No more beating!" Shard howls. "Thanks for helping me!" "No problem dude! No one deserves to be treated the way your owner treated you!" Seth says as they turn the corner away from Shard's former home To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Story Category:Stories Category:New Character Debuts in this Story Category:RockytheEco-pup's Story